Charm
by SardonicComplex
Summary: In the dead of Winter, feelings fly for two twin brothers living their lives with one another, Twincest AU, Review, More To Come If You Do, Will be crossover with The SpiderWick Chronicles soon as chapters posted. RATING MAY CHANGE LATER. CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Flakes Fall like Frozen Tears

_**AN: Okay This is the one shot that I was meaning to post when I had it all at like 15,000 words or something but then I realized it would be better as a series. More Like a prequel to B.P. but hey what ever**_...._**I had this in my thoughts back when it was last year, but hey I ended up writing the other story only because it looked to be more fun and fantastic, plus the twins were my favorite numbers age. Hope you like it and yeah the same applies here as in my story B. P. no homophobia, and all that crap if you don't like just don't read K, but to other ppl, I hope you enjoy this first chapter.**_

_**Chapter 1: Flakes Fall like Frozen Tears  
**_

December 14th.

They lay quite in the night their lives winding down, the city a somber scene as many fall while some asleep, a white night silenced by the gentle snowfall. I looked through the window peering in with full desire, it might have shown in my eyes. Hands cupping my elbows as I clutched on to my jacket sleeves for warmth, I blew air, a cloud condensing under the heat of my breath. Sighing I look away, nothing seem good enough for him.

Under the light of a streetlamp I turned on my heal swaying I began to walk. Step by step through freshly fallen snow, down the sidewalk. It was the last store open tonight and still nothing to show for it. I walked down the way hoping still that I might find something for my brother, even if it were not this night.

Christmas was around the corner. Shopping was all but done, with the exception of a single person on my list. At the top of whom was of course my twin brother. My Zack. He were the only person I had yet to get a gift for, save for the other person I hate.

My feet clacked upon the cobblestones shifting shoes upon side walk and streets as I went. My hands held out to my sides help keep balance as I childishly walked upon the curve. I looked around. Lights here and there dimming for the night yet others loomed as do the street lamps every eventide. Shifting ever so slowly as if it were a dance of lights in shadow they too mingled in the flames of the ominous night. My shadow shifting here and there blending with others, passing lamps making it vanish as I continued alone down the paved path.

Gently falling snow flakes. The occasional car uncommon in such late a time on public streets. I looked anyhow both ways nothing there to threaten my safety as I crossed. Passing yet another Birch at the corner bare has since lost it's leaves to an autumns breeze. They lay scattered here and there, in carved out plots preserved their dirt only for this purpose. A patch to grow among this concrete park of artificial landscape. They are barred while others not need be, however elevated in pots free to grow, but still contained.

It is by one of these trees that I made a turn, yet another crossing, the street empty and strain. There were now more people here on this street than the other however it did not occur to me. So much was I in thought that I happen to miss my last turn, shifting a moment out of it enough to stop and wonder I looked at the watch upon my wrist. It was nearly ten till ten fifteen, I needed to get going and so hastened my steps backtracking where I had lost my way.

I ran down the street at a constant pace, never changing step as I hurried. Looking down one foot placed in front of the other as I went in hopes I would not be late. Almost as if in fear I ran for my street colliding into something, shaken up as I fell cheek to concrete.

"AHHH!"

"Oh, hey sorry."

It was Zack. I slammed head first into my brother and was sent flying on my butt. "Sorry, Cody, but, why were you running?"

"uh, nothing...."

I blushed, getting up as he helped me to my feet. I couldn't tell him I tried beating him home, much less that I had been shopping for his Christmas gift. No doubt he had finished in shopping for his gift of my own present. The young boy walked pass me heading up towards the blue and white buildings up the parkway. I fallowed Zack rubbing my cheeks to numb the pain as I walked.

Up the stares and through the wrought iron fence, through the front door, up the stares and the door to the far right. The path I remember taking before I fell exhausted on my bed.

Though it would have been if I hadn't taken so long getting home from a day of shopping once again. He opened the door popping the latch with his key ever in hand. So much sometimes I thought it were a part of him. My feet felt all to tired with every step exhausted from a full days search in a heavy tunic. Stepping inside unable to bare my weight any longer my feet buckled leaving me to fall forward.

"ehhh!"

"Haha!"

Zack laughed standing by the stares hands to his sides as he looked down at me. He moved to my right squatting down by me to ask. Cody he says, what are you doing? I lift my face away from the carpet for a moment then fall back down again. Zack, I begin to say

"Help me up."

"Oookay?"

He drags me off on my feet caring me atop his shoulder in hopes we don't fall together. We only make it to the couch before I drop again, him letting go as I land on the sofa. He sits beside me sighing as he asks again.

"Why?"

"...Uh...."

"Cody why are you staring at me?"

"Wh-What, no I wasn't."

"Yeah, you were."

"uh, no I was looking out the window."

"Oh, okay what's out there?"

He asked looking out the sitting room window as we sat on the sofa together. We discarded our outer wear, my hat and jacket, his beanie and coat. He taking off his shoes and I my socks. I felt much lighter with out all that extra weight. Bare feet as I wiggled my toes I leaned back then pulled forward jumping to my feet as I landed. Heading up stares I ran for my room at the end of the hall.

"Cody, is that you?"

I froze, with out notice, falling yet again at the top of the stares. My mother calling me, a rare occurrence these days with her being seldom home. Her work as an up coming actress and singer expects much out of her, something Zack and I have grown accustom to. I don't blame her fallowing her dreams sometimes however it does get to me--I would be lying if I never said that.

"Yes mommy, I'm here."

I got up on my knees then stumbled forward to my feet once more, as I looked to the opposite side of the hall. The door swinging open as a hand nudged it forth. Letting it sway open as it slightly stubbed the wall she stood at the doorway staring down at me. Her youngest child walking towards her as she held gentle arms open to receive me. I hugged her tight against her waste, her hands now around my shoulder blades as I nuzzled my cheek against her warmth.

"Where's Zack, honey?"

"Down stares, we just got back."

"Were were you two?" she continued, a gentle voice soothing and soft as she spoke. "You were gone before I had woken up."

"Oh, sorry mommy, I was at Simon's, I didn't mean to leave with out telling you. He called me this morning real early, said he and Jared wanted me over quick...."

I pulled away gently looking into her blue eyes as she smiled at me.

"Okay, okay honey, calm down, you don't have to tell me everything," She said, rubbing my shoulder blades through my shirt.

"Oh, sorry I mean after all he is my best friend."

"It's okay, as long as your safe," she assured," did you enjoy your day?"

"Yes mommy, He loved showing me this new game he got as an early present..."

"Okay, okay that's good to hear honey, go get your brother, and tell him dinner is on the counter, help your selves okay. I'll be down in a minute."

"Oh, okay mother."

I jumped, hugging her once again for a moment then heading off down the stares. Zack sitting at the counter on a stool. A plate full of ground beef and rice before him. Funny I knew he never needed me telling him when it was time to eat, hahah, made my job more easy as it was already. He took a spoonful shoving it into his mouth as it them moved to chew. He looked so cute, A hand holding a big table spoon and him just staring at me if he had something to say. He looked up a little to swallow a gasp to fallow soon after.

"Is mom home?"

"Yes, she says she'll be down in a minute."

"Okay, so why did you run in to me?"

"uh, nothing."

"Oh, okay?"

He shrugged it off thinking nothing of it at all. Thank God, he did too. Placing his spoon on the plate he looked to me again in the same way, "Do you want some?" He asked as he took a plate from the wrack atop the center of the island.

"Sure."

"So where were you, with Simon again?"

"uh yes."

"Is that enough?"

"Yes."

"You've been there everyday this week Cody."

"So? He's my best friend."

"Yeah, I know but...."

"What Zack, you don't like him?"

"No its not that, I just well...."

"What?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Yeah,I mean no!"

"What? Haha!"

"Me and you are supposed to do stuff together all winter break remember?"

"Oh, I remember. Zack, but..."

"What, you'd rather be with him then me?"

He said this a little hurt, his high pitch voice fading at the very end. It caused me a little pain myself, hearing him say this, that I were picking my best friend over him--my brother. It wasn't true however, hearing how he felt still stung none the less.

"Zack, don't be like that."

"...."

We ate there side by side not saying another word. A silence creped in bading the room in an eerie sense of things. I fiddled with the last bit of food on my plate as mother came down. In her night gown all in white she was the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

"Why are you two so quite? Zack, honey what's wrong? Cody are you guys fighting?"

"I...."

"Humph."

"Come on you two, please stop this."

Mother was right, I wanted to but Zack....He sat quite not another sound as he slid out of the stool. Zack, honey what's wrong? she says, don't go, but he doesn't listen.

"Zack?" I murmured.

"Cody, honey what's wrong?"

"Zack hates me."

The pain must have shown in me, her looking so worried as she walked to my side. I jump off my seat letting her take me as I hugged her she held me tight. My eyes burned as I kept back the tears. Cody, she says, its okay. That's all it took unable to keep myself together any longer they fell, tears soaking the white fabric so warm and tender.

_**AN: Sorry I broke my writing style once. I tend to do that here and there, well I guess it happens when you have two different ways of writing first person. Okay, I hope this is as fun for you as it was for me, btw the story I put up before was nothing to me, but perhaps do you think I should take a serious effort in really writing it? I mean I wrote all of it in like less then 30 minutes....I was so bored today....anyway, Ima make this story go on for a while and I think it maybe said that it is a cross over....=]....PLEASE READ AND REVIEW DAMN IT!  
**_


	2. All This In A Winter Wonderland

_** AN: Okay I am so sorry I guess I broke even my desired length for this chapter....Its over 3000words....I did love writing it very much however, I should have wrote it all at once....I so love this theme now. Hope you feel the same way....Any way hope you like it and yeah the same applies here as in my story B. P. no homophobia, and all that crap if you don't like just don't read K, but to other ppl, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**_

_**Chapter 2: All This In A Winter Wonderland  
**_

December 15th.

I woke up early the next morning sun shining through slightly familiar chiffon curtains. Though I thought it odd I were not in my room my fear subsided, as I turned under the covers. My mother's hand upon my chest, I lay in her arms as she rest upon her bed. Looking to the ceiling I stared. Thoughts replaying now humorous moments from the past. Zack and I had always spent our school breaks together before Christmas. Snowball fights, making snowmen, peeing in the snow...=Deep in my mind I saw now a glimpse of what Zack must have been feeling. I now knew why he felt the way he did.

"And now he hates me." I sighed tearing up a little.

Waking mother as she heard me only an ear shot away, she held my face with gentle dexterity. Her thumb traced circles upon my cheek. Some how I knew she understood what I was feeling, the way she held me proved to further suggest it. It's okay, she says brushing my hair away clearing it from my eyes. You'll see it will get better very soon honey, she whispers and I close my eyes. More tears flow from them soon however they stop as I drift back to sleep.

It was mid morning when I opened them again, the analog clock read nine thirty as it ticked away. I turned my head looking for mother cheek upon the cotton pillow case. The bed was empty save for my frail body upon it, where had she gone during the time I had been asleep?

"M-Mother?"

I called out but once knowing she would come soon. Pulling the covers to my chin I looked out the window, brighter did it look against the white long curtains draping over to the sides. The sun shone brightly.

"Yes Cody?"

I sat up, looking at her as she sat upon the bed.

"Mother, hahah, where did you go? I woke up and you were gone?" I said smiling up at her.

"Yes dear, I'm sorry, I went to check on your brother."

"Oh," I said remembering the night before, breaking a little inside, "Is he okay?"

"Yes honey. He'll be fine."

"That's good." I smiled weakly.

"But what about you sweetie? Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, mommy."

"What do you want to do today? Its Saturday, I don't have to work you know?"

"Eat, haha, I'm hungry."

"Okay I'll get breakfast ready, Can you go wake your brother?"

"Yes, mommy." I said pulling the covers off my body. I slid off the bed and on to the floor, my feet landing with a soft thud up on the carpet.

I pushed the door open slightly letting it go as I pulled my hand away from the knob. Peering inside I saw a small lump upon the twin bed at one end of the room. Zack lay still under the covers. His yellow head the only thing that showed of his form. He fell slowly then rose as I watched closer, breathing softly it were almost impossible to hear. I stepped inside letting my hand push the door the rest of the way open.

Watching him sleep was something I could have done for the whole day. I stood there just admiring him as he lay vulnerable in such innocence. I'm sure I would have looked the same way. The thought of him still hating me plastered to my mind, I shook him gently placing my hand atop where his chest sure would be.

"Zack, I'm sorry." I whispered under breath.

"Uhhhh, Cody, w-why do you hate me," He murmured.

"I...." whimpered, tears welling up again.

"Zack," I continued, "Come on wake up."

"Uhh, I want to sleep more mommy." He mumbled rolling over in his sleep. He faced me now eyes closed but still looked adorable as any angel among them. His hair all over the place looking all to silky for a boy. His skin so soft and smooth to the touch as I lay my hand upon his cheek.

"Zack, Wake up, its me Cody," I said closing my eyes forcing the water in them to drop. One landing on his cheek, it ran down Zack's skin passing my hand as I felt it on his chin.

I turned to leave heading out the door of our bedroom and down the hall. Mother continued in the kitchen cooking as the smell of breakfast flowed through the hall and to me. Fried eggs and Bacon, just what I needed to cheer my self up even if it were a little.

I sat down at the table mother fixing a plate for me as she sat it beneath me. Eggs sunny side up, and bacon with white rice add to that orange juice on the side and I was good. She sat across form me, having the same save for the glass of orange juice, preferring coffee to my childish drink I had hoped one day I would be adult enough to handle the same. A place was set for Zack beside me, however no food for it only would get cold, she would make it for him fresh when he were present. A little later I'm sure he would be there.

"Slow down honey, what's the rush?"

I shoveled down my food quite fast, faster than Zack on normally would. It was no wonder she asked. Half my rice and both eggs down, all that were left to eat was three strips of bacon and rice.

"Ump, ump," I swallowed, "I know what I want do today," I continued taking a sip of juice.

"Good, so you want to stay home with me?" She looked at me drinking a little more Coffee.

"Waah, Sorry mommy, but no, I'm going to meat Simon in the park today."

I continued eating, I couldn't tell her the real reason, I needed to leave. Zack was making me feel all to torn up right now to spend a day where he would be as well. Finished eating I got ready and dressed jumping in the downstairs shower before pulling a shirt and pants from the hamper. I wore my jacket and beanie over them, black pants and a green Vert t-shirt.

A gust of wind upon my face as it opened, Goodbye mother, I say closing the door as I left for the park. I hear her yell in reply all I'd need to know she had heard me.

The cold was a little more bearable then the night before. Snow did not fall this morn however a fresh coat still lined the streets from the evening frost. Stepping on it felt all to strange. Softly falling through my shoes pressed down up on the snow. It stopped when enough of the white powder packed together holding my weight of some eighty-six pounds. Slight sounds of a gentle crunch could be heard with every step, down the street I walked hands warm with in my pockets.

Cars were neither out nor present to be seen, as most were not even on the streets. Having need a great deal of plowing made some short assurance of that, before any auto would soon dare brave the winter.

The park lay before me kids all the more rampant running every which way in the snow. A young red head tossed snowballs missing another boy, as he darted past me. I stood under a bare sycamore watching my peers enjoy the winter wonders that only lasted so long once a year. I could not wait to join in the merriment soon as my best friend were here to enjoy it with me. I did not need to wait long however, to get in the games. A ball descending away from its mark I felt a chill it hitting the back of my head. I froze, my delicate skin tingling with cold a second then turned to look for my would be attacker. I figured it were intended for the passing boy still running for another tree. I saw his friend fallow so soon that it flustered me a little.

"Who threw that?!"

I looked around still no one to blame.

"I did," a voice spoke sounding like it had come from behind the tree.

There I found him, A boy with combed black hair parted towards his left with a smile on his face. A snowball in one hand and two nets in the other, he stood in jeans and a brown sweeter. A white collar proof of the dress shirt beneath, it gave him the slightest impression of a geek. Hey, Cody he says, tossing the snowball at my chest playfully and laughing. Want to go catch a rabbit with me, he spoke shifting a net to his other hand he handed me the spare holding the net out to me.

"Hey Simon, sure let's go."

"I know where there are always a lot of them near by, come on!"

"Hey wait up Simon, where are we going?!"

"Come on I'll show you!"

We ran down the path snow slowing much of me down as it could, to Simon however, it seem to not bother him in the least. The boy so excited was he in catching the animal he seem to be filled with such energy. He could hardly wait till I caught up to him. Even I was ecstatic at the thought of capturing a bunny, when we got to the spot Simon seem to decide upon he stood still looking around net in hand. I fallowed wanting to ask if this were the area, but I thought against it asking such a stupid question. A few trees here and there mostly pines now as we had entered the better part of the park turned forest. A rustle of leaves, or brush and then we saw it, Simon first then me at a close second. A white hare dashed out from under a pine heading for cover as it moved further away from us. Simon and me after it trudging through snow like nothing, nets bared he jumped at the chance--literally diving his net out in front.

Simon fell in the snow, his net in the pine needles. I ran to him checking if he were alright. Did you get it, I say looking to his boyish face as he pulled his net out of the brush empty. Disappointed we looked again never to be out done by an animal Simon was determined to capture something other than needles. I felt somehow similar hyped by the daring almost capture of something wild and new to me. We spent the better part of the morning like this, searching and capturing all the most of which were misses. Simon was right, there were plenty of things out here to ensnare. It was always this way with him, every time I had hung out with my best friend, it was always another adventure of some kind. Out in the wild with nature, he was a smart boy for his age not unlike me. We shared many characteristics but also had our differences, however it made me all the more like him. I am sure he'd felt the same way. After all we had become best of friends. His family moved here a year ago from New York. That was one of the happiest days of my life I had meat them that day his family. It was here in the park when I had first met Simon. Zack and I had had a fight. He and I hit it off from the very beginning Simon was from the start the nicest kid I'd ever met. It had been on one of these adventures he were on that I had met him, he and his brother Jared.

They were playing a game of fantasy I recalled, looking to catalog a few fairies. Jared, Simon's older brother even had a journal, the most amazing notebook I had ever seen. It was more of a scrapbook really filled with drawing and such, it looked very old fashioned from the exterior however it dazzled with its content. Simon once told me it was full of information, on anything and everything you would want to know about the world around us. Yeah I know, right? My first reaction too, was--okay~? Jared had always called it the-- Field Guide--what ever that meant.

They and their sister, Mallory lived with their mother, their dad away on business a lot, something I found no trouble relating to. Oh yeah one more thing, I found out that day something I so could relate to, funny I forgot such a significant detail--Simon and Jared are also twins.

At the end we had only to show for it one rabbit, a bird we let go, and myself a broken net somehow Simon managing to snag me in his as he tried yet again for the same hare that got away. It kind of vexed me wondering how he knew the difference from the two creatures and I had not. However I was mostly impressed, save for my jealousy, we headed out of the park a quarter past twelve. Simon's rabbit in hand, tied in the net safe and sound huched to the boys back. We hadn't need to go very far to get where we were going, as Simon lived near the park. It seem always natural for us both to walk over after a day of play or at school. He lived in a manner house, Victorian in design, if you even understood what that meant, It was basically a very old house. His grandfather had left it to them before he had died or something, I really could not recall.

We placed the rabbit in a cage behind the house heading in towards the back door. Simon leading the way up the steps he placed the broken net to the side of the entrance. Holding the screen door open Simon pushed through the open door. I stepped in beside him after. Jared appeared before us, entering the kitchen from the hall. His black hair unkept messy and in disarray. A black shirt to match layered with a red hoddy sweeter he came in eating an apple. He wore shorts stood bare foot leaning on their counter.

"Hey Simon, did you get any thing?"

"Yes Jared, a white rabbit, it's in the pen out back if you were to want to see it?"

"Okay," he shrugged.

"Do you want to go up to our room with Cody?"

"Nah, You go ahead, Ima go put some pants on, check on the rabbit."

"Okay."

"Hey, Jared."

"Huh, oh hey Cody. "

He left heading past us out the other end of the kitchen, there laundry room at that end. I guessed he still wasn't used to me, the slight cold shoulder he'd given me seem to testify to that. Stepping into the hall I heard the screen door slam shut Simon and I our way up the stares to the second floor.

Simon's room was always like this, a mess, or at least his half. He and Jared much like Zack and I share a single bedroom. Two twin beds at each side, one side clearly Simon's and the other Jared's.  
Up against the wall stood series of glass tanks in which were crammed many a sort of animals to satisfy Simon. His hedgehog, my personal favorite, kept in the corner of the room a terrarium. I motioned over watching it as I had done many a time when I came over. I sat on his bed soon growing a little bored of standing in place for so long. Simon joined me shifting the mattress as he sat. His brown eyes staring at me smiling a toothy grin. As he dropped the net, one that survived our use, at the foot of his bed he leaned over collapsing on the covers. He took off his sweeter, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the corner of the bed.

"so what do you want to do?" he asked turning his head gazing at me again.

"I don't know?"

"You hungry Cody?"

"No, I woke up late, and had breakfast a few hours ago."

"Me either."

"Haha, then why did you ask me?"

"heheh, I wanted to know if you were."

"Why?"

"Cause I would have got you something."

"Well I'm not."

"haha, yeah I guess its still pretty early to want to eat now."

"Do you want to go back out?"

"Let's make a snowman Simon!" my high pitched voice suddenly yelled.

Bolting upright Simon looked at me another smile upon his face. He seem to do this every a time I saw him stare at me.

"Yeah!"

"Let's go."

"Let me get a Jacket."

We ran down the steps making our way out the back door. Jared by the rabbit's pen could be seen from the corner of my eye. He kicked snow towards our direction in seeing the both of us bolt for the trees. I sometimes got the feeling he did not like me much; I wondered why then shrugged it off for better thoughts of a friend and me playing in the snow.

Packing tightly the powdered frost Simon and I had begun to make a large ball about twice the size of one of our heads. I rolled it on ivory ground letting my self fallow a circular path. Each passing lap did I notice a shift in size, Simon Cheering me as I went on he began to pat another start of a second bolder. I stopped now at the center of a large spiral path made in the snow. Simon rolled the other snowball over hand covered by mittens pushing away at the packed ice. He placed it beside mine as we continue to make the third and final ball. It were the easiest to make of them all however felt the coldest upon my bare skin.

Putting them together was another matter however, save for the fact that we had managed it, we thought at one point it were truly impossible to accomplish. Getting the second rather large ball atop the largest was pretty hard work for two little boys. Even if it were not that hefty it was still no doubt a cumbersome undertaking. As Simon took hold of one side and I the other we had barely managed it. The sphere landing with a soft thud just under a whisper. We laughed relieved and proud of what we had just done and soon gasped as Simon looked on. I met his gaze, looking my self now in the same disappointment, eyes wide and open. There beside his foot was the final sphere, no doubt lightest of them all, though, simply put--we were to short.

We were far to short to reach the top of not one but two spheres. It showed now more than ever Simon standing, leaned beside the towering headless monument of snow. It then occurred to me, hey we could clime something, I began, and one of us could place it at the top, Simon finished. Both boys smiling at one another as we stared, the thrill of having thought the same thing passing in silence.

It broke as Simon spoke.

"What can we clime?"

He had a point, we were out in the middle of a field.

"Ooo boy...." I whispered.

"Clime me, Cody." Simon suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Are you sure Simon, I asked looking at the boy with uncertainty. With a simple nod of the head he assured me granting permission as he held out his hands lacing fingers together. I'll, he started, boost me, I finished, smiling at the boy before me. I picked up the ball of snow hands now numb to the bone. Shrugging he braced himself as I fallowed through stepping in Simon's palms as I reached a hand out clinging to the unfinished snowman. He pushed with all his might sturdy as he could shaking here and there as I smushed the ball in place at the top. It felt awkward for a second, even though it were only for a second to have a boy so close to me. Simon's face inches from my crotch. I then began to wonder, why had I thought it strange to begin with?

Letting me drop softly however the moment of thought was short-lived, save for the fact I did think of it that would never change. We finished the snowman rather quickly after that, Simon gathering branches for arms and I rocks we had used them to endowed it with a face and buttons. However when it came time for it we were somewhat reluctant to making it's expression. Really it were more me then we, as I didn't want him that close to me there again so soon. As self-conscious as I was it faded with guilt as he offered to boost me once more. the thought of turning down such a sweet offer had not dawned on me.

A smile was made an all was finished.

We stood side by side staring at our work, Not half bad, he says looking at me as I move my hands into my pockets for warmth.

"Ahh...." I shivered.

"What's wrong Cody?" Simon asked looking genuinely concerned.

"My hands are freezing." I shivered, Taking my hands out of my coat pockets and placing them under my arms.

"Here." Simon grasped, his Zipper pulled down some, taking them in his rubbing warmly, he placed my hands against his sides in his jacket.

"What are you doing?" I ask a puzzled look about my face.

"Nothing, just warming your hands, up." he retorted softly.

"Simon, do you like me?" I whispered

"What gave you that impression," he said softer.

"Aren't My hands cold?" I asked confused.

"I rather like them...." he confessed.

Simon kissed me on the cheek, pulling back with a look slightly pained and innocent. Feeling awkward I could do nothing but smile at my best friend.

_**AN:Well there you have chapter two, feel free to love it I know I do, not I'm not that vein....**_**O.o**_**....Sorry For the long wait anyway ppl but well my family member's Birthday was today, yeah on April First, April Fools Day No less, hahah! Well to everyone I hope you thought I was not playing when I said I would post chapter 2 today, well I got you didn't I, haha, jk....well Please Do me a Godsend and...READ AND REVIEW MY WORK....I wll gladly do the same for you, and by the way to those of my other readers from other stories, B.P. well I'm still writing chapter 4 I want it to be one of my best so I have even revised the outline twice....it will be posted sooner or later, until then please be patient....and as for Deep In Che Closet -I'm going to write that over again. I think for right now though this story is my Betwin Passion.**_...**_XD...Simon._**


End file.
